


Seasons of Love

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: The streets of London were colorless and empty. The grey pavement glimmered in the november rain and the few people who had left their houses were hiding in their jackets or under their umbrella’s. Tourists were crowding the musea, but everyone ignored the little bookstore where the pumpkins and spiders and ghosts had not yet been taken away.





	Seasons of Love

**Autumn**

 

The streets of London were colorless and empty. The grey pavement glimmered in the november rain and the few people who had left their houses were hiding in their jackets or under their umbrella’s. Tourists were crowding the musea, but everyone ignored the little bookstore where the pumpkins and spiders and ghosts had not yet been taken away.

“Excuse me?”

Jon looked up when a young girl walked in.

Her hair was glued to her forehead. She was soaked from head to toe. She would most likely ask for a towel, a place to stay until the worst had passed, maybe a warm cup of coffee which he couldn’t make because the coffee machine had broken down this morning. “They told me you are probably the only bookshop in town who has the book I’m looking for.”

Jon cocked his head and put the book he had been reading himself aside. “I doubt that.”

His bookstore was only slightly bigger than his own apartment and fitted ten times into the megastores everyone had at least heard about. And even though the bookcases reached the ceiling and the movable wooden stairs were needed to grab the books from the top shelves there were not enough of them to compete with the enormous collection of the Barnes and Noble.

“I’m looking for this book with poems.” She gave him a wrinkled piece of paper with a messy written title on it. “The other stores can order it, but it will take weeks to arrive and if there is a chance I can get it sooner…”

Jon didn’t give her the chance to finish her sentence. He curled his lips up into a smile, walked towards the bookcase in the far right corner and started to climb the wooden stairs. With the small bright blue book covered in a slight layer of dust in his hands he eventually walked back to the counter. “It’s our last one.”

The girl curled her lips up into a smile. “It seems that it’s my lucky day after all then.” She was pretty, despite the wet hair and wet clothes. “How much is it?”

Jon shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s free.” He smiled back at her and made a mental note that he had to order Christmas themed wrapping paper, just in case more people would find his bookstore in the upcoming weeks. “It’s a present from me for you.”

The girl frowned her eyebrows, but she took the book when he gave it to her. “That’s very kind of you.”

“It’s a ‘I hope you’ll come back to my shop present’ too.” Jon swallowed.

“I sure will.”

 

**Winter**

 

The streets of London were covered in a tapestry of white snow. Endless trails of quick footsteps were left behind by last minute shoppers who had not yet gotten all of their presents. Sometimes a lonely red glove had been left behind by someone who had no time to go back to find it. In the small bookstore an old vinyl player played an even older Christmas song with the owner as its only listener.

“Excuse me?”

Jon didn’t need to look up to recognize her voice. He didn’t get that many customers. He for sure didn’t get many who stuck with him.

Snowflakes glimmered in her bright red hair. She wore a thick jacket and a sweater. She had exchanged her high heels for comfortable and warm boots. She had already looked beautiful in november. She looked even more beautiful in december it seemed.

“Can I help you?” He put down the book he was reading himself, a blue bundle with poems he had never looked at before.

“I’m looking for presents for my siblings.” She let her eyes wander over the messy shelves, over the few Christmas decorations Jon could afford. “And I remembered this very kind bookshop owner who has given me a book for free.” She cocked her head slightly.

“I’m afraid I can’t keep on giving books for free.” Jon chuckled a little. “I don’t get that many customers.”

“I don’t need a book for free.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Would you mind if I would look around a little?”

Jon shook his head and he watched how she let her eyes wander over the titles he had gathered. He felt the palms of his hands sweating every time she grabbed a book, read the summary and put it back. He felt a warmth spreading through his entire body when she kept one, and then two, and then three, and eventually four, books under her arm.

“Can you wrap them for me, please?” She placed the books on the counter and Jon smiled while he nodded.

His Christmas themed wrapping paper was still unused, but he was glad he had at least not bought it for absolutely nothing. With his tongue stuck between his lips he carefully wrapped the four packages and decorated them with bows and glitter. “If any of them doesn’t like the book, feel free to come and exchange it for another one.”

“I will keep it in mind.”

 

**Spring**

 

The streets of London were brightened by the first rays of sunlight. A few brave people had dared to leave their jackets at home, others raised their eyebrows when they passed them, wondering if they weren’t freezing. But the slowly arriving warmth increased everyone’s mood, even the mood of the owner of a small bookstore, somewhere that hidden that not that many people knew where to find it.

“Excuse me?”

Jon’s smiled brightened and he quickly placed the book he was reading on the counter next to him. He had not seen her for a couple of months, but in his mind she had been here every day. He had read the four books she had bought for her siblings and he had tried to imagine what they would look like, what they would be like.

“Can I help you?” His heart was hammering against his ribs. “How did your siblings like the books you bought for them?”

A part of him had secretly hoped that maybe one of her siblings would not like the book she had bought for them.

After all, that would have meant that she had to return. But she had not returned. Not until now. Not until the sun had started shining again. Not until the flowers had started blossoming again.

“They loved it. I’m sure Robb will pass by quite soon to see this store for himself.” She smiled and Jon didn’t know if it was simply the effect of spring, of the time of the year, but he cleared his throat and gathered all the courage he could find in himself.

“I now know your brother’s name, but I don’t know yours.” He felt his cheeks heating up a little and he took a deep breath while he avoided her glance.

“I don’t know yours either.” She raised her eyebrows and Jon scratched the back of his neck.

“Jon Snow.” He held out his hand, but it seemed to take minutes for her to shake it.

“Sansa Stark.” Her grip was firm, but too quickly she pulled her hand back again. “My little brother liked that poem book I’ve bought here. He asked me if you have more of them.” She shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

Jon needed a second to remember that he owned a bookstore, that it was his job to find the book for her, that he most likely had that book for her. “I think I might have a few more.” He paused for a moment. “Or wait, I think I have to order them them, but they won’t be here before next week.”

Sansa curled her lips up once again. “Shall I come back then, next week?”

Jon smiled back at her. “That would be great.”

 

**Summer**

 

The streets of London were crowded by people in colorful clothes. People were either laughing or smiling, probably already looking forward to their holiday or on their holiday in one of the most famous metropoles in the world. In a small bookstore, in one of the tiny streets of London tourists rarely found, a young boy stared at the clock that was ticking away the minutes, the seconds.  
****

“Excuse me?”

He had already put his book aside before she had stepped in. He had put the coffee machine on five minutes ago and he had gathered a pile of new books he wanted her to check out on his counter.

“Jon?” Sansa casually leaned towards him. She had a slight twinkle in her eyes and the heels of her sandals ticked on the pavement. “How many customers do you get a day?”

Jon swallowed. “One, if I’m lucky.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“And how long am I that one customer already?” She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

Jon licked his lips and he stared at his feet. “I don’t know. A few months? Half a year?”

Sansa curled her lips up into a smile and she placed her elbows on the counter. “And how long have you been dreaming about asking me out already?” She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her.

Jon paused for a moment. His cheeks heated up and he felt a few pearls of sweat on his forehead. “I don’t know, actually.”

“Then why didn’t you do so?” She spoke softly and her lips were now only a few inches away from his. “We can have a picnic in the park? We can find a nice coffeeshop and spend our afternoon on the terrace. We can go feed the birds or stroll over the market place.”

Jon stared at her with his mouth dropped. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t think, but then the words escaped anyway. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Sansa shook her head and she pressed a quick kiss on his lips. “I’d love to. When are you free?”

“Right now?” Jon could barely control his emotions.

“Right now sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
